Cep Cities
This is documentation for the Cities changes. General Balance *Separated some early yields from the capital. Click for details. **2 , 2 , 2 , 2 Palace (was 5, 5, 5, 5). **3 , 3 , 1 per city (was 2, 1, 0) *Happiness 4 per city (was 3). 4 per city (unchanged). 5 per city (unchanged). 4 per 4 in non-occupied cities (unchanged). 4 per 3 in cities (unchanged). *Golden Ages **Cities produce +20% to all yields during Golden Ages. Click for details. **400 base cost for a Golden age, and +300 more for each additional GA (was 500, 250). **Happiness continues to contribute to the golden age counter during golden ages (disabled currently) *Increased all non-specialist income and expenses to 200%. Changing both income and expenses has minimal direct effect on gameplay, but alters the percieved value between these and other yields, which has a positive impact on other balance efforts. *30 base cost to grow cities (was 15). *City border expansion via culture is slightly slower than vanilla. Via gold it is cheaper at first and more expensive later. Both and can expand to the 4th ring around cities (was only culture). Click for details.(disabled gold ring change currently) *Doubled the gold return when an opponent beats us to a World Wonder. *Most early buildings no longer have a purchase cost penalty. Purchase efficiency now depends mainly on the cost of each individual building (more expensive buildings are more efficient to buy). *All buildings cost increased roughly 2x. Wonders and Projects increased in cost roughly 1.4x *Domestic trade routes favor large, populated cities more, and tiny cities less. Less gold earned from trade routes than vanilla. *Settlers cost more to purchase. *Minimum city distance is 2. *The capital’s radius is visible at the start of the game. Click for details. *Improved A.I. city placement. *Borders expand more easily to resources and natural wonders. Resources World Wonders *Great Wall gives a free Great General. Available at Masonry (was Engineering). *Great Lighthouse gives +20 XP for sea units. *Pyramids give a free Settler (was 2 Workers). Available at Trade (was Masonry). *Temple of Artemis: +20 XP for Archery/Mounted Archer units (was extra production) *Statue of Zeus: Renamed Parthenon. Additional 1 Great General point (was 0). Replaced +15% city bonus with copy of all existing units. Available at Mathematics (was Bronze Working). *Mausoleum: Renamed as Flavian Amphitheatre (Colosseum) Grants a free Great Merchant and a free colosseum. No Gold per GP use. Adds city bonus on horses and ivory instead of stone and marble. Available at Horseback Riding (was Masonry). *Stonehenge gives 20 instant faith. *Terra Cotta Army instantly expands the city border to the 3rd ring and gives 5 . Available at Calendar (was Construction). *Colossus. Available at Trade (was Iron Working) *Oracle: 5 (was 3 ). Available at Drama (was Philosophy) *Hanging Garden gives 3 (was 6 ), no free garden. Available at Engineering (was Mathematics). *Chichen Itza removed Happiness (-4). *Porcelain Tower adds 25% to trade agreements. No longer adds to research agreements. Available at Archaeology (was Architecture). *Angkor Wat provides a one-time boost of +40 with all known City States. Available at Guilds (was Education) *5 5 5 5 for the mountain tile Machu Picchu is built on. No longer affect Trade Route income. Available at Engineering (was Guilds) *Hagia Sophia. +1 Faith per specialist, +1 Faith.. Available at Construction (was Theology). *Red Fort: Minimum 2-tile border radius for every city and -25% border expansion costs (no longer gives a defense bonus). Available at Gunpowder (was Metallurgy). *Brandenburg Gate: gives a free Military Academy in its city, plus +20 XP to all newly trained units in all cities. *Forbidden Palace. Available at Printing Press (was Banking). *Pentagon heals all units every turn. *Statue of Liberty: +1 for all specialists. Available at Refrigeration (was Plastics). *Cristo Redentor: Free Great Artist, free Great Musician, free Great Writer (was -10% policy cost). Available at Ecology (was Plastics). *Sydney Opera House: 2 free policies and 2 /turn (was 1, 50%). *Djenne Mosque: Gives a free Great Prophet, no increase in missionary spreads. *Louvre gives 2 free Archaeologists not a Free Artist *Hubble Telescope: Renamed Bell Labs. Provides free Spaceship Factory (was 25% spaceship bonus). Available at Rocketry (was Satellites). *Leaning Tower: Renamed Duomo. Available at Banking (was Printing Press). *Eiffel Tower: available at Electricity (was Radio). *Alhambra: Available at Physics (was Chivalry). *Big Ben: Available at Economics (was Industrialisation). *Himeji Castle: Available at Chivalry (was Gunpowder). *Petra: Available at Construction (was Currency). *Sistene Chapel: Available at Architecture (was Acoustics). *Taj Mahal: Available at Printing Press (was Architecture). *Notre Dame, Borobudur, Prora removed. *Added the following new wonders: **Banuae Rice Terraces. Available at Bronze Working. +10 . 1 . **Churches of Lalibela. Available at Philosophy. Missionary extra spread and free missionary. +1 , 1 . **Wat Phra Kaew. Available at Archaeology. +5 and on all shrines and temples. +4 , 1 . **Panama Canal. Available at Dynamite. +25% City Connection income. +1 Naval Movement. Must be built in a coastal city. **Hollywood. Available at Radio. Gives a free Great Artist. Gives 4 tradeable "movies", a luxury resource. +25% in city. **Itaipu Dam. Available at Electronics. +15% in all cities. Gives a free hydro plant in the city, and a free great engineer. Must be built on a river. **Large Hadron Collider. Available at Particle Physics. Provides 2 free technologies. National Wonders *Some of the production cost for National Wonders is shifted from the prerequisite buildings (required in 75% of cities) to the National Wonders' cost per city modifier (much higher). Currently 100 base cost and +25 cost-per-city. (75% requirement not enabled) *When a new city is added to the empire (including puppets), National Wonders increase in cost but do not cancel construction. *National Epic gives 50% Great Person rate. *Most National wonders give 8 yield + 25% yield. *Hero Epic Morale Promotion is 20% *Added a Grand Temple national wonder (included in fall official patch). Requires Temples. Gives +8 and 25% Faith. *Specialist Slots **1 Engineer - Ironworks **1 Merchant - National Treasury **1 Scientist - Oxford University Specialists and Great People * +50% from Garden (was 25%). *Merchants provide 3 gold. *Increased income from Great Merchant trade mission. Decreased instant hammer income from Great Engineer, still finishes many wonders in one shot. *Specialist slots reassigned on various buildings. *Generals and Admirals at reduced lengths may start golden ages. Buildings Food *Granaries impact sugar and spices (no longer deer or bananas). *Watermill provides less (1) but more (3) and cost less upkeep *Floating Gardens renamed Chinampa (more accurate local name). 0 upkeep. *Hospitals: +8 (was +5) and cost more upkeep. *Aqueducts improve bananas, citrus, salt, truffles, and lakes +1 . Cost 2 upkeep *Lighthouse add +1 . *Gardens add +1 . Production *Shifted the names of several production buildings for more realism (no change to effects). A short historical summary is in each building’s Civilopedia entry. **Renaissance Workshops speed construction of buildings (replaces Windmill). **Barracks improve Iron, Coal, Aluminum, Uranium, Oil production and predate Steel (replaces Forge). **Armories and Military Academies provide a land unit production bonus (10% on Armory, 20% on Military Academy). **Smithies improve all production and are required for a Foundry (replaces Workshop) **Foundries are places for large-scale production of metal castings (replaces Ironworks). *Military training buildings provide a small amount of base Production, and experience gains become greater at higher tier buildings. (10 on Barracks, 30 on Military Academy). *Stone Works is not restricted by plains cities. *Stable: 1 and +15% for all mounted units (was 0, 15%, 0% on ranged mounted units). Stables improve all livestock resources. Stables also increase the production of all mounted units (only melee mounted units in vanilla). *Workshop keeps an engineer slot. *Seaport speeds production of naval units 25% (was 15% on Seaport), adds 2 , no bonus to sea resources. Upkeep to 4. Does not require a Harbor. *Hydro Plant does not require Aluminum, requires a Water Mill. Decreased upkeep cost to 2. *Spaceship Factory available at Computers (was Robotics). Details *Increased production: **Seaport +2 **Factory +15% (was +10%) **Solar and Nuclear Plants +25% (was +15%) **Iron Works +25% (was 0%) *1 Engineer: **Workshop **Castle **Smithy **Factory **Iron Works Gold *Market: moved to Trade tech. *Circus costs more (2 upkeep). Adds +1 for Horses and Ivory. *Mint: +2 , +1 on Gold, Silver, Copper, and Gems *Stock Exchanges Available at Electronics (was Electricity). *East India gives 4 +15% and +15% trade route income (was 8, 0%, 0). *Seaport provides 1 on all sea tiles. *Caravansary provides +1 and +1 on all luxury tiles. *1 Merchant: **Caravansary **Market **Stock Exchange **East India **Bank Science *Observatories: 4 + 10% (was 0 + 50%), require a mountain within 2 tiles (was 1 tile). *Maintenance increased for most science buildings (Laboratory costs 8) *1 on jungle tiles: **University (was 2) **Research Lab *1 Scientist: **Library **University **Public School **Research Lab **Heidelberg University Culture *Amphitheaters with access to elaborate clothing for religious ceremonies provide extra culture (Silk, Cotton, Furs, Dye). *Opera House provides 3 . *Culture buildings do not tier and any can be built as soon as the tech is available. *Broadcast Tower provides +50% and costs 4 upkeep. Faith *Temple does not require Shrine *Temple +1 faith on incense and wine *Temple upkeep decreased to 1 Miscellaneous *Walls: 100 hitpoints (was 50) *Castle: 150 hitpoints (was 25) *Arsenal: 200 hitpoints (was 25) *Military Base: 250 hitpoints (was 25), -25% damage from aircraft, and -50% damage from nukes. *Bomb Shelter: Removed. *Palace adds 100 hit points and +4 Defense. *Courthouse: 140 cost, +10 cost per population (lower base cost, but higher in later/larger cities). No maintanence cost, higher rush buy cost. (per population effect disabled) *Garden : +50% (was 25). Buildable anywhere. *+1 for each Colosseum, Theater, and Stadium. All cost +2 maintenance (was 1, 2, 2) *Buildings Cost charted.